


Tentative 69 sur Ki-Adi-Mundi

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: Ordre 69 et conséquences [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 21:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Palpatine s'est trompé d'ordre. Comment va réagir Ki-Adi-Mundi quand ses troupes vont passer de protéger les arrières de leur Général à vouloir les honorer d'une manière un peu trop passionnée ?
Series: Ordre 69 et conséquences [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1260611
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Tentative 69 sur Ki-Adi-Mundi

Lorsque Ki-Adi-Mundi comprit la nature de l'intérêt soudain de ses troupes pour sa personne, il prit ses jambes à son cou.

Il avait une dispense du conseil pour avoir des épouses à cause du risque d'extinction de son espèce, mais certainement pas pour prendre des époux !

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


End file.
